


Dumbledores Beautiful Disaster

by Destiny915



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Powerful Hermione Granger, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny915/pseuds/Destiny915
Summary: On the morning of September 19th 1996 Hermione Granger wakes up as someone else but who? After a trip to Gringotts, learning about her true heritage, learning of Dumbledores lies, and getting new guardians what else can happen?When she returns to school before charges can even come against The Headmaster he has her re-sorted and made an outcast to all that she ever knew. Will Harry Potter stick by the one friend that has never let him down? Or will he let the hate spewing from his other best friend lead him turn against her?She knows that she will be going against Dumbledore with everything that she is for what he has done to her and her family but who will be with her?And if all of this wasn't enough what could possibly go wrong when you throw in a couple of soulmates on top of it all?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Mystery Appearance

Thursday September 19th 1996

Hogwarts Castle

At exactly 3:48AM Hermione Granger woke up screaming due to the extreme pain she was currently in. Her housemates Lavender and Parvati woke up with their wands raised rushing to Hermione's bed to find her thrashed and bolts and sparks of magic leaving her body. They were scared to get too close to her to help so they quickly cast a silencing spell and rushed out of their common room to find their Head of House Professor McGonagall. By the time they got back to the common room there were only 3 people waiting to find out what was going on that were sent to bed by the Professor before the three females headed up to help Hermione. 

In the meantime Hermione had passed back out due to the pain and exhaustion. When the two students and Professor came back to check on Hermione she was out like a light.

“Head back to bed girls, thank you for looking out for your fellow classmate. I'll make sure she is alright” said McGonagall sending as she turned to Hermione once she was sure the girls went back to their beds and closed their curtains. When she got to Hermione's bed she first ran a diagnostic and once everything looked normal besides her stress levels were a little high. Once she was done checking that she cast a  _ lumos _ to make sure that she looked alright as well. As soon as the light ran over her students face she gasped and clutched her chest. She had never seen this girl before in her life but she was sure that she knew exactly who she was and she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

_ I need to get her to the infirmary right away into a private room before anyone sees her,  _ McGonagall thought as she levitated her and brought her straight to the hospital wing.

Once Hermione was settled in a private room she left her to sleep and went to wake up Madam Pomfrey.

“Poppy, I brought Miss Granger in and have her settled in a private room but I need to make sure that you don’t let any of her friends in until we know for sure what is going on with her.” said Minerva.

“I understand, can you explain to me what is going on?” asked Poppy.

“I’ll show you and then explain what I know so far which, believe me, isn’t anything really,” said Minerva. She brought Poppy to Hermione's room and explained to her what she was told had happened and explained that this is what she looked like once she got to her. Poppy was shocked to hear that the girl before her was Miss Granger because she looked nothing like her at all. As for Minerva's theory of who the girl could be, Poppy wasn’t sure, she didn’t know the girl's parents all that well to make an informed guess to tell her if she was right or wrong about her assumptions. 

“Minerva, I know that I said that I can’t make heads or tails of your theory however I do have some knowledge I think is about what has happened here. When under a glamour charm once the target has hit their magical majority it will be broken which can be extremely painful depending on the extent of the charm put on them. I think that is what has happened to our dear Miss Granger here.” Poppy explained to Minerva. “I’ll check in on her through the night and in the morning I will see you and we can talk to the girl and figure out what is going on. Off to bed with you now Minerva.” said Poppy ushering her out of the infirmary and heading to bed. 

Poppy did indeed check on Hermione throughout the night but there were no changes and as the night progressed her stress levels decreased. By 5 AM Poppy headed off to catch another couple of hours before she needed to be up for the day. At 8 in the morning Poppy woke up, showered, dressed and was ready to check on Hermione. Just as she was walking out of her office she heard the girl shriek and rushed out to make sure she was okay. She found the girl in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror completely besides herself, shaking and crying. Poor thing didn’t have a clue what was going on with her any more than Minerva and she did.

“Madam Pomfrey….what’s..I don’t...what happened to me?” Hermione struggled to put together a coherent thought. 

“It’s alright dear. Let’s get you back to the bed and Professor McGonagall will be with us shortly and we will get to the bottom of what is going on/Shh..there..there. That’s it Miss Granger, lay back and take deep breaths.” Madam Pomfrey said soothing the emotional unstable girl as much as she could. 

_ I don’t understand what is going on with myself.  _ Hermione thought to herself after she had calmed down for the most part.  _ This is the most confusing day of my life so far and that’s saying something with all that has happened to me over the last 6 years. Was this some kind of sick joke? If so this is not funny at all. If this isn’t some sort of sick joke then this is how I should really look? Was I adopted all this time and my parents never told me about it? No, I don’t believe that for one second they loved me and if that was true they would have told me about it before now,  _ she thought. So lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice that Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey was there trying to get her attention until one of them lightly touched her shoulder making her jump and quickly turn her head to look at them. 

“My apologies dear, you were so lost to us it was the only way to get your attention. Now, onto the topic at hand. Do you remember anything that happened to you last night?” asked Professor McGonagall. 

“I remember being in a lot of pain at some point in the middle of the night. I think that I may have yelled or screamed, I am not sure how long it lasted but it felt like forever and then I passed out due to the pain and being extremely tired since I didn’t go to bed that early last night.” Hermione explained trying to remember if anything else stuck out to her from last night but there was nothing that she could think of. 

_ How do I bring up her being adopted without making her upset? I know that if she is who I think she is then I must call on her other god-parents but I do not want to do that to her until I know for sure. If she isn’t who I think then it will turn bad in seconds. I need to talk to the Headmaster about taking her to Gringotts and getting a Magical Lineage Test and Inheritance Test done sooner then later because this is going to change the poor girls life completely, _ thought McGonagall.

“Hermione..I know that this may be a hard question to ask but are you sure that your parents didn’t adopt you?” at the shaking of the girls head she knew that if it was true the girl had no idea about it. “Alright Hermione, there is a way to find out if that is true. I can take you to Gringotts and they can run a Magical Lineage Test and Inheritance Test to be sure that your parents are indeed your parents. Would that be something that you could possibly let us do for you?” asked Poppy.

“Okay.” Hermione whispered with her head down.  _ I have to do this if I want any answers but I can’t believe that my parents would lie to me.  _ “Um let me just transfigure my clothes to fit since none of them are going to fit me anymore. Is there any chance that while we are out you can possibly take me to get a new wardrobe for me? You can leave me there and I can floo back when I am done, I don’t want to be a burden to you.” Hermione asked quietly with her head still facing the floor. 

_ This poor girl, I wish there was something I could do to make this easier on her,  _ thought McGonagall sadly. “Of course Miss Granger, that is no problem at all. I’ll send a message to the Headmaster right away and let him know that I have an emergency with a student and need to cancel my glasses today. Once you are ready we will head to my office and floo straight to Gringotts from there.” said McGonagall. 

Hermione grabbed the clothes that a House-Elf had brought from her rooms and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Once she had the outfit on she could tell just how much her body had changed. Her shirt was so tight the buttons wouldn’t all button up and the pants were a very snug fit in the butt and hip area not to mention that they seemed to be a few inches too short. After transfiguring her outfit to fit her perfectly she headed out of the hospital wing with her Head of House. 

They arrived at Professor McGonagall's office and stepped into the floo calling out Gringotts Bank Diagon Alley and were whisked away in the flames.


	2. Identity Revealed

Thursday September 19th 1996

Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley

Arrival at Gringotts was a quick and easy affair but Hermione was more nervous than she had ever felt before. _I hope that whatever happens here I can make some sense out of what is going on. Well here goes nothing she thought as they were led to a backroom by Brurk._ Once they reached the private room Brurk had them take a seat in front of his desk as Professor McGonagall explained what was going on and that she would like to have a Magical Lineage Test done on her.

“Of course Professor, let me get Ragnok to assist me and we will get started right away.” said Brurk as he left the room in search of his co-worker. He was back much quicker than Hermione anticipated and she didn’t have much time to get nerves in order in the meantime. They came back with a bowl, parchment that looked to shimmer in the light, and a cloth with something wrapped up in it.

“Miss Granger, I am Ragnok.” the new goblin said as he unwrapped the cloth to expose a silver dagger that he offered to her. “I will need you to prick your finger and allow 4 drops of blood to mix with the potion in this bowl please.” he explained. _Okay, here goes nothing_ thought Hermione taking the dagger from his outstretched hand. 

Hermione pricked the top of her left index finger and let the asked for 4 drops to drip into the potion then healed her finger quickly. The goblin took the dagger back and used it to do a quick 3 stirs in the potion before placing the dagger back on the cloth and upturning the bowl over the parchment. She watched with bated breath as the potion seeped into the parchment and words started to form. At first she couldn’t see anything because it was facing the goblin but when the form was completely filled in the goblins looked it over, handed the parchment to Professor McGonagall and left the room for what she thought was to give her some privacy.

_This is a miracle, I can’t believe this!!! I thought that she had died with her mother but how is she alive? How did she end up with her muggle parents? I am so happy that she is alive!!! Oh no..I am going to have to have the goblins send for her other god-parents. I just hope that she will be alright with all of this,_ thought Professor McGonagall.

As Professor McGonagall scanned the page Hermione watched her facial expressions. At first she looked extremely happy and amazed but the longer she read over the page her expression seemed to darken. When she finished looking over the parchment she reached it out towards her but she wouldn’t let it go so Hermione looked back up into the Professors face. 

“I am going to let you read this dear child. But I need you to understand that I had no idea that this happened to you and I am so incredibly sorry my dear. We are going to have this taken care of immediately. I also need to let you know that I am going to have to contact a few other people to witness this before we can proceed and I need you to not react. This is confusing for you and I understand that you are lost but you need to trust me that the people I will contact will not harm you. I swear on my magic.” Professor McGonagall said as the feeling of a magical vow wrapped around the two. 

“I trust you Professor.” Hermione stated, giving her a swift nod before taking the paper from her. 

Professor McGonagall got up and left the room leaving Hermione alone to read over the paper while she sent out her correspondence.

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was reading…

**Name**

**_Hermione Jean Granger (Adoptive Name) Zara Imogen Rosier (Birth Name)_ **

**Birthdate**

**_19th September 1979 (Age:17 19th September 1996 time of test)_ **

**Blood Status**

**_Pureblood (by birth. Sealed from all records by Albus Dumbledore only Gringotts files were still intact with notification to be sent out upon 17th birthday as per Evan and Marlene Rosier. Records only known to family Goblin under Vow to not reveal information until 17th birthday. Information only provided to Zara and her god-parents)_ **

**_Muggle-born (Official Blood Status on all legal records forged by Albus Dumbledore)_ **

**Parents**

**_Father: Evan Felix Rosier (Pureblood) (Deceased September 19th 1979)_ **

**_Mother: Marlene Rose McKinnon (Pureblood) (Deceased September 23rd 1979)_ **

**_Adoptive Mother(Illegal adoption performed by Albus Dumbledore): Jean Granger (Muggle)_ **

**_Adoptive Father(Illegal adoption performed by Albus Dumbledore): Daniel Granger (Squib)_ **

**_Godfather's_ _: Lucius Malfoy (Pureblood) & Kingsley Shacklebolt (Pureblood)_ **

**_Godmother's_ _: Minerva McGonagall (Halfblood) & Narcissa Malfoy (Pureblood)_ **

**Abilities**

**_Magical Core: 25% Active/ 75% Blocked on 21/09/1979 by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **

**_Wandless Capability: 15% Active broken from previous block on 14/07/1995 85% still blocked from previous 100% Blockage on 21/09/1979 by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **

**_Complete Elemental(Earth,Air,Water,Fire): 10% Active broken from previous block on 14/09/1992 90% still Blocked from previous 100% Blockage on 21/09/1979 by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **

**_Shape-Shifter(Natural): 100% Blocked on 21/09/1979 by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **

**_Occlumency(Natural/Impenetrable): 100% Blocked on 21/09/1979 by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **

**** **_Legilimency(Natural/Automatic): 100% Blocked on 21/09/1979 by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **

**_Creature Languages(Natural): 100% Blocked on 21/09/1979 by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **

**_Healing Abilities(Natural): 100% Blocked on 21/09/1979 by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **

**Soul-Mate**

**_Unknown Partner(s): Blocked 30/08/1991 by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **

**Ailments**

**_Glamour: Appearance of hair, eyes and body features modified to match adoptive parents 22/09/1979 by Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_ **

**_Potion 1: élixir de fidélité - Loyalty Potion made to be loyal to Albus Dumbledore and Order of the Phoenix_ **

**_Potion 2: Obéis à ta parole- Compulsion Potion made to Obey Albus Dumbledore_ **

_I’m a Pure-Blood? All this time I was being bullied in both the muggle world and in the magical world and all of it could have been avoided? Illegal adoption? Does that mean that my parents took me from my family and had Dumbledore help them adopt me? Or did Dumbledore give me to my muggle parents making them believe that they were biological parents? I can’t believe that he would do that to anyone let alone a child. I looked over the parchment again finally letting all the words settle in._

_Oh no, they can’t be my godparents..no no no, I don’t accept that. Then the words at the bottom of the page finally clicked completely into my psyche and I lost it. I could feel my magic burning in every fiber of my being. Saying I was livid was an understatement of epic proportions, I wanted to KILL Dumbledore with my bare hands_ Hermione seethed. She was so lost to her rage that she didn’t notice anything that was going on around her. 

Professor McGonagall had come back in followed by Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ragnok, Brurk, and another goblin Hermione hadn’t met yet. Upon entering they could all feel the magic pulsing out of this young woman before them.The group quickly threw up shields as a precaution and stepped around to the flow of the girl so that she could see that she wasn’t alone anymore hoping that she wouldn’t end up hurting herself or someone else in the room. 

Movement caught Hermione’s attention and she locked eyes with Professor McGonagall and slowly while keeping eye contact she was able to take deep cleansing breaths and calm herself down. Hermione looked around the room and saw the different people around the room lowering their shields and she felt guilty for losing control of herself like that knowing that other people would be around. She apologized with a quiet “Sorry” and lowered her head before taking her seat again. 

“Hermione, I know this has been difficult for you to get through but there is still more that must be done before we can safely return you to the school. First, I know you know them but this is Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy and they are your godparents alongside Kings and myself.” _she stiffened upon hearing it said out loud and it did not go unnoticed by the couple that had recently arrived._ “Also this is Uric, he personally handles your family vaults. He is going to have you take an Inheritance Test and make sure everything is in order for you and then you will just have to magically sign a few documents and all your accounts will be in order for you.” McGonagall told her while holding her hand out for Hermione to move towards Uric. 

Hermione noticed that there was a new sheet of parchment, the same dagger was still sitting atop the table which had been cleaned since, and a new bowl filled with a different potion this time. She was instructed to add 3 drops of blood and once again the potion was poured over the parchment to reveal her Inheritance. Uric checked over the parchment to make sure all was in order and gave a look of surprise seeing that on top of the accounts he knew for Hermione to inherit she was also inheriting the Dagworth-Granger Vaults as well. He excused himself after handing over the parchment to Hermione and told her that he would be back shortly. 

Again Hermione was completely baffled by the contents on the parchment:

**Vault #006-#009 Merlin-LeFay Family Vaults**

**108,659,224 Galleons 8,436 Sickles 891 Knuts, Assorted Jewelry and Artifacts**

**Vault #014-#015 Slytherin Family Vaults**

**56,012,003 Galleons 3,112 Sickles 364 Knuts-Assorted Jewelry and Artifacts**

**Vault #021 Ravenclaw Family Vault**

**38,763,145 Galleons 456 Sickles 78 Knuts-Assorted Jewelry and Artifacts**

**Vault #150-#153 Rosier Family Vaults**

**86,789,153 Galleons 6,346 Sickles 1,463 Knuts-Assorted Jewelry and Artifacts**

**Vault#315 Zara Imogen Rosier Trust Vault**

**4,500,000 Galleons-Assorted Jewelry**

**Vault #216 McKinnon Family Vault-remainder after will reading -6,000,000 Galleons**

**6,762,159 Galleons 786 Sickles 157 Knuts-Assorted Jewelry and Artifacts**

**Vault #246-#248 Dagworth-Granger Family Vault**

**73,796,054 Galleons 59 Sickles 768 Knuts-Assorted Jewelry and Artifacts**

**Total: 375,281,738 Galleons 19,195 Sickles 3,721 Knuts**

**Properties:**

**Merlin Manor-Cornwall (Unplottable)**

**LeFay Cottage-Avalon**

**Slytherin Castle-Inverness (Unplottable)**

**Hogwarts-Secret Room Slytherin-North Highlands**

**Ravenclaw Tower-Glencoe (Unplottable)**

**Hogwarts-Secret Room Ravenclaw-North Highlands**

**Rosier Estate-Wiltshire**

**Rosier Keep-Devon**

**Rosier Getaway-Paris**

**Rosier Villa-Hogsmead**

**McKinnon Manor-Wiltshire**

**McKinnon Hall-Edinburgh**

**McKinnon Townhouse-Hogsmead**

**Dagworth Estate-Yorkshire**

**Businesses:**

**10% Daily Prophet**

**25% Honeydukes**

**75% Flourish and Blotts**

**Titles:**

**Lady Ravenclaw**

**Lady Slytherin**

**Lady Rosier**

Hermione handed the parchment off to her Professor who read the contents and then proceeded to share it with everyone else in the room after receiving a nod from Hermione in consent. Uric returned shortly after everyone was done reading and he proceeded to pull out a few pieces of parchment, a metal jewelry box, 2 potions, and 4 herbs she didn’t recognize. 

“Miss Gra….I’m sorry Miss what would you like me to call you?” asked Uric before addressing her. 

“Umm, I guess I’d like to go by my biological name. I'll have to have the records changed at the Ministry after we leave here.” Zara decided.

“Okay, right Miss Rosier as I was saying we are going to have to do a cleaning on yourself to remove your magical blocks and cleanse your blood from the potions that are in your system. Also you do not have to worry about going to the Ministry we will send the documents that are needed over for your name change along with our findings about what has been done to you. Now please step over here please” ushered Uric. 

Zara was ushered over to a side table that was lowered for her to lay down on. Uric and Ragnok along Lucius and Minerva placed themselves around the table at all corners. Each person was handed an herb to burn after she had been handed and taken the 2 potions vials. She was instructed to close her eyes and that she would feel floaty for a few minutes but once they were finished she should feel a lot better. 

The whole process couldn’t have taken any longer than 10 minutes. Zara didn’t really know what they did and she didn’t hear any of the incantation because she was so loopy but she did know when they were finished. It felt like the second that the cleansing was complete she knew. Zara had never felt this good in her entire life. She felt free would be the feeling she would describe it as. Her magic was singing through her body, she had never felt this powerful before in her life and at the moment all she wanted to do was test out her newly discovered untapped magic. But there were more things that she needed to do before she was able to leave. 

Uric’s first order of business after my cleansing was the reading of my Mother and Father’s Will”

**I, Evan Felix Rosier and I, Marlene Rose McKinnon of sound body and mind declare this our final Will and Testament:**

**Lucius Malfoy and my dear cousin Narcissa Malfoy nee Black if you are reading this then Marlene and I would like you to raise our dear Zara. If for whatever reason you are unable to next in line is Minerva McGonagall after her would be Kinglsey Shacklebolt. These are the only persons who should raise our daughter. Zara should under NO circumstances have Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore being made her magical guardian.**

**Uric has been made aware that he is continuing taking care of our accounts until Zara is of magical majority and then he will call upon her to accept her inheritances. This should not be questioned or changed by anyone that is not on the list of acceptable guardians for Zara and they can only change something if Uric believes that it will benefit Zara.**

**Our Dear Zara, We wish that we were there with you watching you grow and we love you very much even though you aren’t with us yet. You will be a very special witch once you have reached your magical majority. Our healers told us that as a baby in the womb you are the most powerful witch they have encountered in quite a long time. We believe because of that you will do great things. Please princess wherever you are, whoever has raised you always remember that we will always be in your heart even if you don’t remember ever meeting us. We Love you with everything we have princess.**

**To Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy we leave 2,000,000 galleons from the McKinnon Vault to raise our dear Zara. We also leave you Rosier Getaway to be used until Zara’s magical majority when she will inherit it.**

**To Minerva McGonagall we leave you 2,000,000 galleons from the McKinnon Vault to raise Zara if the Malfoys are unable to be her magical guardian. If they have taken Zara in then the money is yours to do with as you please. You have been an amazing friend and we know that you will help take care of our Zara even if she isn’t living with you. We love you.**

**To Kingsley Shacklebolt we leave you 2,000,000 galleons from the McKinnon Vault to raise Zara if the Malfoys and Minerva are unable to be her magical guardian. We don’t think of you last Kings even though we named you last we just know that your job is very demanding of you. If anyone one of her godparents has taken guardianship then the money is yours to do with as you please. You have been more like a brother to me than a friend Kings. Take care of our Zara in whatever capacity you are able to brother. We love you**

**Everything else is to go to our beloved Zara Imogen Rosier upon her magical majority.**

**We love you all!!**

**This concludes the last will and testament of Evan & Marlene Rosier. So mote it be. **

Zara had tears in her eyes as she listened to the will reading. She never met her real mother and father but she could tell that they would have loved her dearly. She also understood now why her parents made the Malfoys her guardians being that Narcissa was her fathers cousin, she was still scared but she would just see and trust her parents and see how things went. 

“Now Miss Rosier some of your vaults are blood warded and others have House Rings that you need to wear. However since there are 3 rings there is also the option to get the rings magically tattooed on your rings instead. The magic from the rings will be embedded in your skin so you don’t need to wear all of them at all times. Here are your rings, you may pick whichever you would like to wear or have tattooed. The rings will not lose the magic, it will just be duplicated onto your skin when tattooed.” Uric explained

Inside the box Zara loved the 3 rings but knew that she couldn’t wear them all and having the magic embedded in her skin would make her life so much easier for her. The ring for Slytherin was a goblin made silver with a snake wrapped around the ring, its head was in the center with it’s mouth open biting around a large emerald and the snake wiggled when she rubbed it. The Ravenclaw Ring was gold and in the center was a raven with its wings spread to the sides of the ring and in the eyes of the Raven were two Sapphires staring back at her and when rubbed the sapphires would flash at her. The ring for the Rosier family was of goblin made silver with a large square emerald in the middle with smaller diamonds around the band and had the words pur jusqu'à la fin wrapped around the inside of the ring. 

“I’d think I prefer to have the Rosier and Ravenclaw family rings to be magically tattooed on and I’ll wear the Slytherin family ring.” Zara told Uric as she reached out for the Slytherin ring and placed it on her right ring finger, the ring resized itself and the snake wiggled around for a moment before it settled down. Uric then held his hand out to her and held up the Ravenclaw ring to her right pointer finger while Ragnok moved his hand around in an intricate pattern incanting in their language. She felt a slight burn and looked at her finger to see that the tattoo of the ring looked very similar to the actual ring, even the sapphire eyes looked bright on her finger. They then repeated the process on her right middle finger for the Rosier ring.

“Alright Miss Rosier, last thing we need you to do is sign these with your blood and then you will have access to all of your vaults.” Uric then held out the dagger one last time and Zara pricked her finger and put a drop of her blood on the paperwork for the remaining 3 family vaults that she was to have access to and then she thanked all involved and the group headed out of Gringotts to make their plans for the remainder on the time needed to be spent in Diagon Alley.


	3. Meanwhile at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter just felt like we needed to get a glimpse at Dumbledore

Thursday September 19th 1996  
Hogwarts Castle

Dumbledore had woken up this morning knowing that it was going to be a very difficult day for him. He was aware that Hermione Granger's glamour broke overnight and needed to get ahead of this before things got too complicated. After getting himself ready for the day which took longer than he would have liked due to his cursed hand/arm he headed towards Gryffindor Tower to hopefully catch Miss Granger before she made it to her head of house or the hospital wing. Unfortunately for him she had already been moved to the hospital wing during the night and had spoken with her head of house. _Bloody Hell this is going to be a difficult day_

Dumbledore then headed for the hospital wing hoping to catch Miss Granger before she was sent to breakfast in the Great Hall. He figured that the only thing that was a problem was her appearance and even that wouldn’t stop Madam Pomfrey from sending Miss Granger to breakfast and having her come back to run more diagnostics. What he didn’t anticipate was getting a Patronus from Minerva informing him that she was canceling her classes today due to an emergency with a student. He knew right away this student was Miss Granger but was hoping that they had left the hospital wing before he arrived. After entering he found the place empty of even Poppy; he sent a Patronus to Minerva telling her that he needed to speak to her before she was to leave the building.

He then headed to Minerva's office hoping to catch her before she left but again the witch was already out of his reach. _Damn it all to bloody hell._ He knew that there was nothing for it now so he headed to the Great Hall for breakfast and pretended that all was well, when he was really planning on what he was going to do upon her arrival back at the castle. He knew that he was going to have to come up with something good to try and convince Minerva that there was a reason for all that he did to the girl but alas there was nothing for it, his only course of action was going to be to Obliviate her and move on from there with her.

The Granger girl was going to be a different story all together. He couldn’t just take the memories away from her now that she knew the truth. Also now that she knew the truth he knew that she wasn’t ever going to trust him again or be alone with him so his plans for her had been ruined. That meant that he was going to have to ruin her in return since she was now of no use to him. He had originally needed her to take care of Harry and the Weasley boy. She needed to make sure that they would pass their classes and to help them learn to be less reckless but still be brave and get what needed to be done, done. Now he knew that he couldn’t trust her to help Harry in his fight against Voldemort so she needed to be taken out of play.

After breakfast Dumbledore went back to his office and finalized what his new plan was going to be. He was going to have to have the girl resorted that way he could get her out of Gryffindor house which honestly he knew that the hat wouldn’t have even considered if he hadn’t tampered with the damn thing. Then he was going to have to make sure that he called both Harry and the Weasley whelp to his office to make sure that they knew that they couldn’t trust their friend now that she was in a different house, which he was sure was going to be Slytherin house. Dumbledore knew that it wouldn’t be any problem to convince the Weasley boy because his mother had no love for any Slytherins and brought him up to think all of them evil which was going to work in his favor of convincing Harry that he needed to cut all ties with the Granger girl.

Now that his plan was figured out all he had to do was wait for the girl to make it back to school, hopefully separated from Minerva already before he saw her that way he could get to the Professor before she talked to the girl again. Once the obliviate was done he would put his plan for the girl into action at the next meal that took place. If all went well no one in Slytherin house would listen to her when she tried to explain why she was in their house now. Without any proof it was just going to be her word and that already meant nothing to that house.

In the meantime Dumbledore needed to go back to the hospital wing and make sure that Madam Pomfrey had no recollection of what had happened with Hermione Granger.

“Poppy, was everything alright this morning with Miss Granger? I overhead some of her housemates talking about her being brought in? He asked innocently.

“Oh, yes Headmaster she was in perfect health although something weird was going on with her but thankfully nothing that I needed to help with” Poppy said walking away towards her office to finish up some paperwork that she had left for today.

“Well, if that was all then I best be going” the Headmaster said, turning around pretending to head leave. He waited about 30 seconds and then turned back seeing that Poppy was engrossed in her paperwork and wasn’t paying him any mind. _**Obliviate**_ Poppy stopped working on her papers and went into a short trance like straight then came to and went right back to the paperwork that she had already been in the middle of like nothing had happened. There now I have nothing to worry about from her anymore. Once obstacle down and two more to go.


	4. Eventful Day in Diagon Alley

Thursday September 19th 1996

Diagon Alley

The small group made their way from the front of Gringotts and headed to a small bistro around the corner so they could have a quick lunch. Once seated and meals were ordered the group started to get acquainted with one another. Zara was already familiar with Professor McGonagall and with Kings so she was thankful that they made her feel safe and comfortable. It was Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy that made her uncomfortable and slightly afraid to be in this situation. However being that her parents named them to be her magical guardians she was feeling optimistic about this meeting ending well for her. 

“Right, Zara I know that you have met the Malfoys before and that there has been no love lost between you in the past but I promise they only have your best interest in mind. You know that we are on different sides of this war but you are bigger than that to all of us” Professor McGonagall said. Narcissa was smiling gently to Zara’s right with misty eyes. Lucius was on Narcissa’s right and gave a slight bow but otherwise looked completely composed. 

“Zara I know that we have had our issues throughout the years but I believe that we can put the past behind us knowing the truth of your identity now. What Dumbledore has done to you needs to be dealt with and Narcissa and I will be here for you and would very much like to have you stay with us during the holiday season and after until we can go with you to view all of your homes and set up your residence.” said Lucius.

“I would also like to be the one to take you shopping if that is alright dear? I know that you may not be comfortable yet with just me so if you would like Minerva to come along that would be fine with me as well but I would very much like to be there with you.” spoke Narcissa. She had such an open and hopeful expression on her face that Zara felt that she could not deny her. It also helped that with her newly found Legilimency talent she could tell that Narcissa really meant what she was saying and meant her no harm. 

“That sounds okay with me, if Professor McGonagall would still like to come she is more than welcome but if she needs to return to the castle I am okay to accompany you alone.” Zara confirmed. “As for staying with you I...I’m not sure as of yet I will have to think it over.”

Narcissa beamed at her for the first time and Lucius looked to be understanding giving a stiff nod in acknowledgement. 

“If you wouldn’t mind going alone with Narcissa that would leave me time to get back to the castle and make new lesson plans for today's missed classes. Thank you Narcissa.” Minerva said getting up from the table bidding everyone a good day.

Kingsley was chatty during the whole meal and it was comforting to see him acting like his normal self for Zara. He offered to come to the castle and train with her to help her learn how to control her newly uncontained magic which she accepted greatly and he told her that he would be in touch via owl as soon as he scheduled her in. He left shortly after Minerva and that left her alone with the Malfoys. 

Zara was a little bit intimidated to be alone with them but they both seemed happy and at ease being with her in their presence. Lucius paid the bill and walked her and Narcissa back into Diagon Alley before taking his leave to finish conducting his business for the day. 

Narcissa made small talk with Zara and let her know how happy she was to know that she was alive all this time and that she would finally have a girl around to spoil. She told her how she had been so excited to finally become her godmother and how upset she had been when her cousin, wife, and their baby had died. She told her about how her cousin Evan couldn’t wait to finally have his family complete, how she had never seen him this family and excited in their whole lives. 

By the time they had reached Twilfitt and Tattings Zara knew a lot about her father and a few select things about her mother. Zara was very happy to have agreed to go alone with Narcissa, so far she was wonderful company. Narcissa told Zara that during the winter holiday she was going to be having a New Year Gala and they would need them to get her a gown for the ball. Zara told her that she didn’t know anything about dancing and was informed that that wouldn’t be a problem because they were going to start her on what Narcissa called a Pure-blood Bootcamp. Said boot camp was going to consist of etiquette, dancing lessons, floral meanings, party planning, and politics among a few less important other things. 

“I hope that I am not pushing you too fast but being as you are part of the sacred 28 you are going to need to dress as such.” Narcissa said and Zara shook her head in the negative letting her know that she was okay with this and understood that things were going to be a little bit different from her from now on. “Come, Zara let me introduce you to one of the owners, I have personally been coming to her for years. Good Afternoon Ella, it’s a pleasure to see you again. I would like to introduce you to my goddaughter Zara Rosier” Narcissa said in greetings.

“It’s good to see you again Narcissa, Nice to meet you Zara. What is it that I can do for you ladies today?” asked Mrs. Tattings. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Tattings” Zara said with a small curtsy. Before she could say what they needed, Narcissa let the woman know that Zara was in need of a full wardrobe from school robes to a handful of ball gowns. 

“Wonderful darling, let’s get you up on the podium over here and get all your measurements and then you can have a look around. One more thing, you may call me Ella. We are all friends here.” she said before flicking her wand to a nearby measuring tape that quickly took all Zara’s measurements before sending her off to look around the shop.

Narcissa stayed behind and picked out a few things that she knew that Zara would need such as her school robes and a few new cold weather items. Zara didn’t pay too much attention to the women and browsed. At first there was nothing that was sticking out to her, everything just seemed so boring and assumed that she just didn’t have any interest in dresses and was going to have to ask Narcissa to just pick something out for her because she was having such a hard time. But when she came to the end of the section she was in she found a whole rack with different but similar style dresses that she just fell in love with. 

The dresses were all A-line with different buy modest necks, they varied from tea length to ankle length, which was great for while she was in school nothing should be too short or too long. Some had lace embroidery on the upper half but nothing too fancy while others were more on the plain side but she didn’t have a preference for that. Her favorite by far was the off the shoulder dress with a sequins belt around the front of the dress that was a little bit longer than knee length. It was a gorgeous dress and it came in so many different colors she wondered if there was a problem with getting and wearing the same dress but in multiple colors she loved it so much. It was made out of the smoothest silk that she had ever felt before and couldn’t wait to try a few of them on. 

Bringing the dresses up to Narcissa to show her before she tried them on Zara told her where she had found them and that there were at like 6 different but similar dresses in that section that she loved and would like to get in multiple colors. Zara went into the dressing room and tried on the off the shoulder dress in black and fell in love with the look and how it felt against her skin. When she came out of the dressing room Narcissa was speechless for a few seconds.

“Zara I don’t know what to say. That dress is simply perfect for you and I must say that you have good taste my dear. I am fairly certain that is the latest design because I don’t have any of them in my closet and I will be leaving with a few of them as well. The material is acromantula silk which is the rarest and most expensive on the market but well worth the money dear. Also with so many color options you can never go wrong.” Narcissa said walking to the section that Zara had found her dress in. 

Narcissa picked out a couple for herself one of each design of the 4 that she liked in black, emerald, and steel grey. Zara picked up from all 6 of the designs black, emerald, cabernet, plum, steel grey, chocolate, vermilion, dusty rose, wisteria, and ink blue. Once before women had picked up their item for purchase they headed to the front of the store to pay. 

Narcissa didn’t have all that much so she went first and waved her wand over a parchment so they could take the money out of her vault since her account was already registered with the store. When it was Zara’s turn it took a bit longer with 60 dresses that she had picked up on her own alongside whatever Narcissa had picked out for her and the school robes she had quite the haul. Ella tallied up her purchases and it came to a staggering 12,659 Galleons 83 Sickles and 9 Knuts.  _ What the hell did I buy?  _ Before Zara had found out her identity there was no way that she would have ever been able to afford anything like this but now that didn’t even register with her. Ella took down her vault information, had Zara sign by pressing the ring she wanted to the parchment which she used her tattooed ring for the Rosier account, and once the parchment flashed gold the purchases were paid for and the account was put on file for future purchases. 

Waving goodbye to Ella the women stopped off at Diagon Alley’s branch of Heels for All Occasions. Zara was surprised to see that there were some famous muggle brands that she had heard of there only to find out that they were actually made by a squib and he sold them in both the muggle and magical world. Zara purchased 3 different pairs of black stilettos, 2 nude, 3 white, a few different pairs of booties, and 1 strappy gold stiletto sandal.

They stopped off at Dragonhide Apparel and grabbed 3 pairs of heeled dragonhide boots, 2 outfits made of dragonhide dress like pants accompanied by long sleeved white and black dragonhide blouses that were just shy of being indecently tight, and lastly 3 new pairs of dragonhide gloves. Thankfully they were Hogwarts approved since it was a requirement for the store to have signs up for the patrons to know this information. Next they ran into Flourish and Blotts where Narcissa purchased Zara a book on everyday hair and beauty charms that she told her that was a must in a pure-blood family. Then they headed back to Gringotts as the last stop on their very long day of shopping.

They walked up to the teller at the podium and told them that Miss Rosier would like to go to a few of her vaults.” One moment please.” included the goblin.

“It’s nice to see you again Miss Rosier,”said Uric. “Was there a vault in particular that you wished to visit?” he asked. 

“I was hoping to visit the Rosier, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw vaults if that wouldn’t be too much trouble? Thank you” asked Zara.

“No trouble at all right this way please.” Uric showed them to a mining cart and the three of them headed off towards her vaults. 

At each vault they stopped at Uric gave her a galleon bag and told her that she should pick an amount that wished to always have on hand and the bag would always refill from the vaults for her when empty so she needn’t make a return trip too often since most stores didn’t keep account information on file. Zara chose to always always have 100 galleons with her from the Rosier vault, 100 galleons from the Slytherin account, and 100 galleons from the Ravenclaw vault. It was a lot of money that she was sure she would never need, however she thought that it would be nice to be able to treat some of her friends from time to time. 

When they arrived at every vault Narcissa and Zara also went in search for some Jewelry for her to keep on hand and also some jewelry for her to have sent to Malfoy Manor with Narcissa for when she was coming to stay with them during the winter break. Zara was hoping that she only needed to stay for the one holiday and that during the holiday they could pick a property to have cleaned/opened up so come summer she could have her own home to move into. It was nothing against the Malfoys at this point, just a need to be independent that she needed since she was sure that she was going to be going back to live with her adoptive parents after she spoke to them. 

“I think we have gotten everything we needed to get out of the way today done, don't you? Come, you will be staying the night at the manor with us. Lucius has spoken with the DMLE at the ministry and they will be going to Hogwarts tomorrow so that we can press charges against Dumbledore tomorrow for his crimes committed against you.” Narcissa said walking Zara towards the apparition point. 

“Thank you so much for today Narcissa. I am glad that I got over my reservations and that we got to know each other better. Thank you so much for taking care of me!” said as she stepped up and wrapped the elder woman in her tight embrace. Narcissa wrapped her arms tightly around the girl and apparated them away to apparition and floo room at Malfoy Manor. 

“There. There dear, it was completely my pleasure. You have grown into such a wonderful young woman. I can see both your mother and your father in the way you look but also in the way that you view the world around you. Come, let us eat and then I’ll have Pip show you to your room.” Narcissa said as she called out for Pip.

With a loud  _ POP _ the small elf named Pip was standing in front of them.

“Pip, this is Miss Rosier please take her belongings to the Garden Room for me please.” she said.

“Right away Mistress.” “Thank you Pip.” 

“Right this way” Narcissa led them to a small informal dining room that looked out over some of the gardens. It was a lovely place to share a meal. Not much was talked about during dinner. Zara kept to herself unless spoken directly otherwise Narcissa and Lucius kept the conversation flowing. During dinner she couldn’t contain her yawns any longer and Lucius gave her a knowing smirk and called for Pip to show her to her room excusing her for the remainder of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Dresses and Shoes
> 
> https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Scoop-Neck-Tea-Length-Chiffon-Cocktail-Dress-With-Ruffle-016252916-g252916  
> https://www.jjshouse.com/Sheath-Column-Scoop-Neck-Knee-Length-Satin-Cocktail-Dress-016154242-g154242?pos=similar_styles_2&filterColor=chocolate  
> https://www.jjshouse.com/Sheath-Column-Scoop-Neck-Knee-Length-Chiffon-Cocktail-Dress-With-Beading-Sequins-016154218-g154218  
> https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Scoop-Neck-Tea-Length-Chiffon-Cocktail-Dress-With-Ruffle-016252916-g252916  
> https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Scoop-Neck-Floor-Length-Chiffon-Mother-Of-The-Bride-Dress-With-Ruffle-Beading-Sequins-008179219-g179219  
> https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Scoop-Neck-Floor-Length-Chiffon-Mother-Of-The-Bride-Dress-With-Ruffle-Beading-Sequins-008179219-g179219 Zara's Favorite!!
> 
> http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/kate-10.html  
> https://us.dolcegabbana.com/en/women/shoes/sandals-and-wedges/diamond-glitter-sandals-bronze-CR0927AX0848M968.html  
> http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/kate-4.html  
> http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/suola-so-kate.html


	5. Revelation and Incarceration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write. Will probably happen again, my husband has me addicted to playing Valheim with him. 
> 
> Now back to the story....

Friday September 20th 1996

Malfoy Manor/Hogwarts Castle

Zara woke up Friday morning feeling well rested. The bed that she slept on was like sleeping on a cloud. It was so comfortable she couldn’t think of anything else to describe it.. The room that was to be hers in the Malfoy house from now on was bigger than the Gryffindor Common Room plus she had her own en-suite and a walk-in closet the size of her childhood bedroom. The walls were painted Magic Wand which was a soft purple almost Lavender in color. On the wall that the bed was leaning against had a mural on the night sky done from purples to dark blues and blacks. There were constellations and even the moon which would light up the room when the lights were turned off. It was such an incredible piece of magical art with the realistic stars and the moon showing the current phasing of it. 

The bathroom was done with all white titles on the walls and grey and white tiles for the flooring. There was a large sunken tub that could easily fit two people but the shower was the masterpiece in the room. Spreading from wall to wall there was a long bench along the back wall of the shower. There were 3 overhead waterfall showerheads with 3 spray panels and on each side wall there were sunken cabinets that could easily hold any personal cleansing items you could think of. When I had seen it the night before I couldn’t wait for the morning to give it a go. 

The closet was a work of art as well. It could easily hold anything I could think of and then some. The back wall has a panel of mirrors like you would see at a dress shop so that you could see yourself easily from every angle. The center of the closet had an raised ottoman for you to sit and get dressed or do your shoes on. There were dressers for socks, stockings, undergarments, towels, and pajamas. There was plenty of space to hang any clothes that anyone could ever need. There was ¼ of a wall dedicated to shoe racks, Zaras didn’t even take up one section of the amount of space that was there for shoes. There were even 3 separate jewelry boxes that were the same height as her. The last thing that she had noticed was that there was a section just for purses and it seemed that Narcissa had either purchased some for her that she hadn’t realized or she had given her some of her own cause there was a whole shelf full of them. 

After taking a second tour of her rooms Zara laid out her clothes for the day and headed for her shower. The shower was everything that she had hoped it would be. Her muscles felt relaxed and tension free which was a fuck ton better than she had felt the previous day. Once done with her daily absolutions Zara got dressed in a matching lace and silk set of black undergarments followed by a floor length cabernet dress with an attached shoulder cape. Her look was finished with a pair of 4 inch nude pumps, a matching diamond and garnet earring and necklace set, and a simple french twist. The spells from the book were simple and easy to remember and Zara couldn’t wait to try out all the hairstyles in the book. She didn’t bother with any makeup because on the day to day she didn’t need it but for the rare Gala or Ball that she may have to attend she would try it then. 

Dressed and ready for the new day Zara called for Pip who showed it almost immediately with a loud _POP._

“Morning Miss, what can Pip bes doing for yous today?”

“Good Morning Pip, can you please show me to wear the Master and Mistress are having breakfast this morning?” “Of course Miss, you bes following me right this way.”

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting at a different table for their morning meal. They were in what could only be described as a private dining area for the family. 

“Good Morning, Lucius, Narcissa.” Zara greeted. Lucius was reading the paper so he greeted her with a small smile and nod of the head. 

“Good Morning Dear, I hope you slept well. You look lovely this morning! I am so glad to see that you made good use of the book I bought you! Come, sit have breakfast and then we will talk about what we will do about bringing you back to Hogwarts.” Narcissa said gesturing towards the seat across the table from her. 

Breakfast was a simple meal of tea, muffins, bacon, and eggs. She made herself some tea and munched happily on a muffin making small talk with Narcissa about what she would be bringing back to the castle to wear. She made small talk with Lucius about what he had read in the paper that morning which was nothing of importance. After everyone finished their meals Lucius folded up his paper giving Zara and Narcissa his full attention to get down to business. 

“Zara, we will be bringing you back to Hogwarts today but there are some issues that you need to know about before we head out. I spoke to Kingsley yesterday at the ministry after I left from Diagon Alley and he agreed with me that we are going to press charges against Albus. Kingsley talked with the Minister and they will both be at the castle after breakfast has finished to arrest him.” he started. 

“I know how hard this is going to be but you are going to be treated differently with the reveal of your identity that I can only imagine Albus has already made news first thing this morning in the great hall. He no doubt made everyone aware to turn people against you. With your identity uncovered you have ruined whatever plans he had for you and he will not take it easy on you.” he finished waiting to make sure that Zara understood the importance of what he was telling her.

“Press charges against him..I want him dead by my hand but I’ll take what I can get if it means that he will go to Azkaban and be kissed. He deserves no less than that for what he did to my family and what he has done to me.” she seethed. “As for school I am worried about what will happen when I get there but there is nothing that I can do to change this turn of events. I will just have to go with the punches as my muggle father always said.” she stated pulling herself up straighter putting on a brave face. It was more for show cause she didn’t feel very brave at the moment but she knew that she could take whatever was thrown her way because she would still have people in her corner. 

(Interruption by Albus Dumbledore

Albus didn’t see Minerva return to the castle the day before because he ended up busy helping students and professors alike so first thing this morning he called her to his office. He knew that Minerva wasn’t going to trust him after what they discovered yesterday but he also knew that she would still come to his office alone. That was going to be her downfall because he was going to Obliviate her the second she walked into his office. 

He sent his patronus off summoning Minerva to his office saying that they needed to talk about the classes that she missed the day before. He sat back in his chair facing the door with his wand in hand waiting for her arrival. 

Unbeknownst to him Minerva was not as much of a dunderhead as he thought she was. When Minerva returned to the castle the night before she went straight to another professor to confide in them what she had discovered that day. They believed every word that she had to say knowing that Albus could be a manipulative bastard so they swore to be there for her whenever she needed them. 

Albus had been waiting for 20 minutes already and was starting to get worried that she wouldn’t be showing up. Just when he was starting to get restless standing up at his desk the door swung open. Albus pulled his wand up fast and cast his Obliviate only to have it blocked and to realize that it was not Minerva that had come in his office but his potions professor Severus Snape. Dumbledore blanched, knowing that he needed to tread carefully with this man being involved so he would have to talk his way out of this.

“Severus, my boy! What can I do for you? I am terribly sorry about that, I wasn’t expecting anyone and you starting this old man.” said Albus quickly.

“Is that so? Then why is it that I am here with Minerva?” he questioned as she walked into the office behind him. “She was under the impression that you had summoned her just a short while ago, is this not true?” Severus quirked up his eyebrow suspiciously at the old bastard.

Dumbledore was even more thrown when Minerva walked into the office behind Severus with a smirk on her face knowing that she had him. He knew then that there was no way that he could talk his way out of this so he would have to come up with something else that could make sense to them. He wouldn’t be able to Obliviate her this morning but he would get her at some point today before she got around to talking with anyone else about what she had learned. He now was going to have to Obliviate Severus and _that_ was going to be the hardest part to plan for due to Severus being the spy that he was he trusted no one. 

His mind running quickly through the best course of action.. _Ah ha.._ I got it, he thought.

“I did call Minerva my dear boy, I am terribly terribly sorry about my reaction. Since she did not come right away I forgot for a moment. Minerva, we will shop talk later this has caused too much trouble too early for us already. Come, let’s head to breakfast.” he answered quickly. Walking around his desk heading out the door he checked behind him to make sure they followed him out. He saw them a couple steps behind him. 

_Whoo.. that was a close one. I can’t believe that they fell for that, it didn’t even sound sincere to my own ears. I know that Severus is still questioning my motives but he seemed to be placated for the time being which will work in my favor. Next time I won’t be stupid enough to call them to my office. I will have to be sneakier and disillusion myself and go to them for my plan to work._

Meanwhile Severus and Minerva both didn’t believe a word that the headmaster had spewed by them knowing they needed to bide their time. Minerva had told Severus that Mr. Malfoy had gone to the Ministry of Magic yesterday to talk with someone about what Albus did and if they were both correct they knew that something would be going down today. The Headmaster wasn’t aware that anyone else besides Minerva and Severus was aware of the true identity of one Hermione Granger. 

Albus had a plan that went everyone was filed in the great hall this morning he was going to announce to the school who Hermione Granger actually was. He knew that it would cause damage to her friendships. He was sure that Ron Weasley would go off about her being a pureblood with money and never telling him about who she was. Even though she didn’t know before now and that would be her argument he wasn’t going to believe her because that was how much of a hot-head he was and Albus knew that was going to work in his favor. Harry was going to be upset that she never told him the truth but he wasn’t sure if that was going to last for too long or if she would be able to get through to him that she was telling the truth. He hoped that the Weasley boys' anger at her would keep Harry away from her for good. 

Albus also had a back-up plan. After she arrived back at the school he was going to put on a good show of having her re-sorted and the reason behind that he would say was that her parentage was revealed and it could change the sorting hats reading of her person. Albus was confident that she would no longer be in Gryffindor but he wasn’t sure if she would end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. His gamble was on Slytherin but he wasn’t going to reveal his plan to anyone, he was going to follow through with it the second that she walked through the doors of the great hall. 

Back to Zara and the Malfoys)

After their discussion Zara and Narcissa with Pips assistance pulled out everything that she would need to bring back with her to Hogwarts. They packed 14 dresses and 3 pairs of heels (white, nude, and black) for now with orders that at 11pm on the 4th of October Pip would come and switch them out for 14 different dresses. She has enough that they could keep changing them even with repeating that no one would realize the difference. They packed up her new dragonhide outfits, boots, and gloves as well. With everything packed and ready to go Zara shrunk her trunk and placed it in her pocket for easy travel. 

The Malfoys decided that we would be apparated to Hogwarts since it was safer for them to do then ask to floo through the headmasters office. Lucius promised that during the winter break he would get someone from the ministry to teach her apparition and that if she passed the test over break she wouldn’t need to side-along anymore which she was grateful for because side-along was seriously sickening, she just hoped that doing it alone wasn’t as bad. The three of them arrived just beyond the gates at Hogwarts and walked up to the castle. 

Walking in the front entrance it was quiet since it was breakfast time so Zara headed towards the great hall to catch her friends so that she could explain to them what was going on. She figured that they had to be worried about her since she hadn’t been since the day before or at all this morning. She knew that Lavender would have let them know that she left with Professor McGonagall but figured they were still worrying because Lavender didn’t really know what was going on either. 

Lucius and Narcissa told her that when breakfast was over to come and find them. They told her that they were going to wait outside the headmaster's office for Kingsley, the Minister, and whoever else they brought along with them. Once they walked off Zara stood just outside the doors to the great hall, took a deep breath and walked in. At first no one noticed her because it wasn’t unusual for people to come and go during meal times. By the time she was at the end of the Gryffindor table she felt someone staring at her and looked up. Sure enough the headmaster was glaring a hole in her head, the second she locked eyes with him he gave her a sinister smile and stood up from his seat. 

“Excuse me, if I could please have everyone’s attention please. As I have already discussed with you this morning, Hermione Granger’s true identity has changed. If you could _Miss Rosier_ please step up to the head table, as your identity has changed the sorting hat will need to re-sort you as well.” he said. His eyes searched the Gryffindor table and locked on the two Weasley and Harry and saw looks of anger and confusion mixed together but no one even tried to address the girl and that’s exactly what he was hoping for. 

Zara was furious, _how dare he do this. He had no right to tell anyone who I am, that was for me to inform people. It would have been public knowledge soon enough but this was too much too soon._ She locked eyes with him again and that evil glint in his eye took her that he knew something she didn’t and she figured that she would soon be finding out. 

McGonagall and Snape looked on disgusted that the headmaster was this despicable of a wizard. They needed to do something for this young girl and to help her with the situation that she was finding herself in. They watched on to see how bad the chips were going to fall. 

Zara stood in front of the teachers table where Albus came around with the sorting hat in his hand. He had her turn around and face the students before he placed the hat on her head so that she could see everyone's reactions once the hat announced which house she would be sorted into. 

_So, we meet again Hermione Granger..or should I call you Zara Rosier. Hmm, very interesting indeed. As I had told you the first time we met you were missing something important. I see that it was your true self that I couldn’t read from you. Yes, very interesting indeed. You come from the line of Ravenclaw, you would do great there, no? You are very intellectual this is true but you are far more than that. You also come from the Slytherin line, yes?_ Please, Please, Please, don’t put me in Slytherin. _Hmm, yes you have had bad experiences within that house I can see it in your mind. Indeed, that will make this very difficult for you to overcome…._

_SLYTHERIN!!!!!_ The hat announced and was taken off my head. She turned towards her friends and knew that she was going to have a hard time trying to gain their trust again. She was seething on the inside thinking of all the ways that she was going to bring down Albus Dumbledore. He had destroyed her life from the very beginning, he was going to pay, least of all by getting the dementors kiss. 

Snape looked over at his house and could see the disbelief and anger on their faces. He knew that he was going to have to step in and help this girl's induction into his house as much as he could but how much they would listen to him was entirely up to them. He looked over at McGonagall and conveyed with his eyes that he knew what he needed to do and would do the best he could. With a stiff nod they both got up and left the great hall to converge in Minerva's office to make plans for how to handle this situation together. 

Harry looked more hurt and confused than angry, but she could see the anger was there under the surface. Ginny looked like she had betrayed her. Ron, he was the worst, she could see the rage simmering under the surface. He had his hands balled into fists at his sides, his teeth tightly clenched, and his body was vibrating from holding his temper under control. Zara looked them over one last time before looking down and headed to the end of the Slytherin table to sit with the first years. 

She wasn’t even welcomed among the younger years of her new house. She couldn’t wait for breakfast to be over and the second that it was she bolted from the room heading straight for the Malfoys. She held her emotions in check as long as she could but the second that Narcissa was in sight her pain and sadness broke through. She walked as fast as she could up to her and fell into her outstretched arms breaking down completely. 

“Shhh. Shhh. Zara dear, you need to calm down so I can help you the best that I am able. But I can’t do that unless I understand what has happened. That’s it, everything is going to be okay dear. Now, tell me what happened?” Narcissa calmly asked as she rubbed her back helping her calm down the rest of the way. 

“Dumbledore, just as I was headed to Gryffindor table, he called everyone's attention. Apparently he had already told everyone that I was not actually Hermione Granger before I returned to the castle this morning. He called e..ever...everyone so that he could have me resorted and.. and the hat it..it placed me in Sly...Slyth...Slytherin house. My friends hate me now, he did this on purpose to isolate me.” she cried out to Narcissa. 

Narcissa just told her that everything was going to be okay, that she would be here for her through everything and that she didn’t need to worry about too much. She told her that if her friends were true friends then they would talk to her and listen to what she had to say. That if they didn’t listen or they were still angry after she got done telling them her story and showing them the papers from Gringotts for confirmation then they were never really her friends and she didn’t need fake people in her life. 

Zara knew that she was right but it still hurt. 

A few minutes later her small party was joined by Kingsley, the Minister, and 3 other Aurors. Once introductions were made and the password told to the gargoyle everyone headed up to the headmasters office. Albus was standing at his desk sorting through some papers when the group entered his office. _This should be good_ she thought. 

“OH MY, to what do I owe the pleasure Minister?” he asked. Albus looked shocked at first, then worried, and lastly realizing what was in store for him he looked over everyone to stare at Zara. Albus glared at the girl knowing that this was all her fault. If she could have just come to him instead of her head of house getting involved everything would have still been working the way he planned it. He pushed at the entrance to her mind for access. She felt him trying to enter so she gave me a small opening that would only get him so far as her fogged swamp. That seemed to be all he wanted as he let her know that this was far from over and that he would be back for her. 

“Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for the forced illegal adoption of one Zara Imogen Rosier, for the false documents you had processed at the ministry, for blocking her magic, and for the illegal use of potions on a minor.” Kingsley announced walking up to him. 

“Minister I think that there has been some mistake.” he said looking at Kingsley while speaking to the Minister. 

“There has been no mistake Albus, I have all the documentation from Gringotts that was processed yesterday with witnesses to prove the validity of said documents.”

Albuss face switched from twinkling old codger to monster within seconds. Kingsley noticed the change before the headmaster could reach for his wand and had him disarmed and cast a quick **_I_** **_ncarcerous_ ** before anything could happen. 

“You will regret ever going against me, all of you!! You, Hermione Granger or Zara Rosier whoever you are should have never made it into the magical word. I left you with so little magic you should have been a squib. You DO NOT belong in this world. I will not let you destroy everything I had worked so hard to achieve. You….” Albus’s ranting stopped short as he was silenced by the Minister.

“I am terribly sorry for all that has happened with you Miss Rosier. If there is anything that I can do to make this transition easier for you please don’t hesitate to owl me. We must be on our way now. Kingsley, take him to a holding cell awaiting his transfer to Azkaban tonight. We will speak with the Wizengamot and have his trial scheduled at their earliest opening.” the Minister said, walking towards the floo behind the Aurors and Kingsley. 

When the Minister finally stepped through the floo back to the Ministry the Malfoys and Zara felt like they could breathe again. Lucius told them that he needed to take his leave to reach out to his son before he left the castle. Narcissa stayed behind with Zara waiting for Professor McGonagall to come out to welcome her as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. 

“Congratulations Minerva!” Narcissa said, giving a quick nod. “Thank you, Narcissa.” she said pausing before speaking again. 

Zara, I understand that you will be having difficulties with your new house. I am aware that you are a descendant of Slytherin himself and you have his family ring. Therefore you may head down to the dungeons and search for his secret room that I have heard is somewhere down the hall from the Slytherin dorms. Your belongings that were left in your Gryffindor dorm are currently in my head office, once you find Slytherins room, call for a house-elf and they will retrieve your belongings for you. Your class schedule will not change since Gryffindor and Slytherin always have classes together. Go along dear, I will see you in the great hall for lunch. If there is anything that you at all just owl me or seek me out in an emergency.” Minerva said.

She was shooed out of the room with a quick Goodbye from Narcissa who she saw head to the floo and take her leave. 

Zara took her leave as well to start her adventure of looking for her new rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have been thinking about changing up who is involved in the Triad. 100% sticking with Snape but still not 100% on Draco. What do you think? Keep it the way it is? If not and you think I should change it up who would you use as a better third?


End file.
